Bedah Rumah
by milochan2
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, seorang buruh yang berprofesi sebagai tukang angkut-angkut dan bersih-bersih pasar, tak menyangka mendapat kesempatan bedah rumah berkat kesabarannya. Bagaimana kisahnya?


Plung..

PLAK PLAK

Serrr...serrr...

Suara tersebut bukanlah suara iringan orkes melayu. Apalagi suara 'hoho hihe'. Suara tersebut tercipta karena adanya sentuhan pel dengan lantai. Gagangnya dipegang oleh seorang pemuda, dan melihat perawakannya saja sudah terlihat bahwa ia adalah seorang yang gigih dan sabar.

Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha.

Profesinya adalah buruh serabutan di pasar Konoha. Kadang ia membantu mengangkat karung beras yang turun dari truk. Kadang ia menjadi juru parkir. Dan sekarang ia menjadi tukang bersih-bersih di Pasar Konoha.

"A...a a a aisahhh...ku jatuh cinta..pa pa pa pada jamilaaah, ihirrr..!" senandungnya sambil bergoyang dua jari. Tak peduli orang-orang pasar memandangnya ilfeel bahkan kasihan, yang penting Itachi happy. Musik dari penjual kaset bajakan tersebut adalah hiburannya dikala bekerja. Biasalah, selera pasar. Dan yang ini adalah salah satu musik dj favoritnya.

Namun tanpa diketahui, aktivitas bekerjanya disorot oleh 2 orang dari kejauhan. Mereka telah mengawasi Itachi dari dalam mobil sejak ia mengambil alat pelnya sampai berjoget ria seperti sekarang. 1 orang wanita yang cantik berambut pink, dan satunya lagi pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang menggendong kamera besar di pundaknya.

"Ya pemirsa, sekarang saya berada di Pasar Tradisional Konoha. Saya menerima laporan dari kepala desa Konoha, bahwa orang yang bernama Itachi Uchiha ini..adalah sosok yang gigih, dan pantas untuk mendapat bantuan dari kita. Uhm... "

Sakura nampak ragu melanjutkan narasinya karena background Itachi yang joget sambil ngepel itu sungguh tak meyakinkan. Partner kerjanya, Naruto, memutar tangan untuk memberi kode Sakura agar tetap lanjut.

"Namun sebelum itu, kita coba tes dulu apakah Itachi ini orang yang baik..jujur, dan berhak untuk mendapat bantuan. Karena itu, saya akan menyamar sebagai mahasiswa yang melakukan penelitan. Untuk itu, tetaplah bersama kami di Bedah...Rumah."

.

Bedah Rumah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Milochan 2

Chapter 1 : Ujian

Sakura turun dari mobil diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya yang sedang merekam. Gadis pink itu berpakaian ala mahasiswa. Blouse cantik, jeans, dan sneaker Naiki. Tak lupa ransel yang sebenarnya hanya berisi dompet dan ponsel. Sedangkan pria dibelakang memakai hoodie dan sneaker Adideh. Mereka menyebrang ke jalanan kecil yang padat penuh orang berlalu lalang, menuju lokasi dimana Itachi berjoget /eh-/ mengepel lantai. Mereka tak peduli orang disekitar yang kasak kusuk, mengira bahwa ada shooting sinetron di pasar.

"Selamat Siang Mbah... Maaf mengganggu, boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" sapa Sakura lembut sembari menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Em... Mbak manggil saya?" balas Itachi ragu-ragu. Sakura dan Naruto terkejoed. Suaranya ngebas, tidak reyot seperti kakek-kakek. Ternyata memang bukan. Naruto menahan tawanya sampai pipi kucingnya menggembung merah melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah. Keriput di wajah Itachi sungguh menipunya.

"M-maaf, maafkan saya! Pak, nama saya Sakura Haruno. Dan ini teman saya, Naruto Uzumaki. Namanya siapa ya pak?" kata Sakura dengan peluh mengalir deras. Itachi menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Nggak papa mbak... Sudah biasa, ini. Saya Itachi Uchiha..kalau boleh tau, ada apa ya mbak ini? Kenapa ada kamera gede ya mbak..?" kata Itachi sedikit gugup. Ia juga sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kerumunan yang menyaksikan dirinya.

"Tenang Pak, saya mahasiswa dari Universitas, ingin melakukan penelitian. Tidak apa-apa, kamera ini nantinya untuk merekam aktivitas bapak. Boleh ya pak, kalau saya melakukan penelitian mengenai Bapak..?" kerumunan tersebut mulai berkurang setelah tau ia hanyalah mahasiswa.

"Tapi saya masih kerja, mungkin cari yang lain bisa mbak," tolak Itachi mencoba untuk realistis. Kalau ia tak kerja sungguh-sungguh, maka penghasilannya berkurang. Ia berjalan untuk berpindah tempat mengepel, karena tatapan orang-orang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ayolah Pak.. Pak Itachi adalah orang yang paling sesuai. Ya? Ya?" kata Sakura menahan lengan Itachi yang ternyata berotot. Itachi salting ditahan oleh wanita secantik itu.

"Hmm yasudah mbak.. Tapi saya sambil kerja ya," kata Itachi malu-malu cuek. Sakura dan Naruto saling bertatapan, dan tersenyum senang. Dalam hati, Itachi masih sedikit heran dengan keadaan ini. Banyak orang yang menatap dirinya. Terlebih lagi, kamera yang segede gaban itu. Ia mengira bahwa dirinya ditawari casting, karena kamera sebesar itu sudah cocok untuk shooting selevel tv-tv. Jadi artis terkenal, derajat terangkat, dan shooting FTV dengan judul "Keriput Membawa Cinta". Ia juga membatin, 2 anak ini pastilah anak yang tajir. Merekam saja pakai kamera sebesar itu. Ia teringat adiknya dirumah yang seusia mereka, dan tentunya berbeda sekali nasibnya. Itachi ngepel lagi.

"Pak Itachi tinggal dimana? Dan sehari-hari kerja apa Pak? " tanya Sakura.

"Yahh.. Saya buruh serabutan, Mbak. Tukang angkut-angkut juga, juru parkir juga, dan tukang bersih-bersih pasar. Saya tinggal di sana tuh, tuh, gang kecil. Saya kerja dari jam 8 pagi, pulang jam 5 sore, " jawab Itachi sambil ngepel. Sakura dan Naruto miris mendengarnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, berapa gaji yang didapat..setelah kerja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nggak mesti.. Kadang 100, kadang 200 seminggu. Yang penting halal..bisa menghidupi saya dan adik saya, " jawab Itachi sambil senyum. Sakura dan Naruto trenyuh mendengarnya. Uang 200 ribu biasa mereka habiskan hanya dalam sehari, sedangkan pria tangguh ini bekerja keras demi mendapat uang tersebut.

"Sungguh luar biasa Pak Itachi ini... Mari, saya bantu ngepelnya Pak," kata Sakura memegang gagang pel Itachi.

"Eh... Nggak usah Mbak Sakura, saya saja.. Nanti kotor lhoo," sergah Itachi. Sungkan membiarkan orang secantik Sakura mengerjakan pekerjaan pasar. Bisa-bisa nanti kulit halusnya infeksi memegang pel pasar yang penuh bakteri itu. Ia akan dituntut orangtuanya. Itachi tak mau tanggung jawab kalau terjadi seperti itu.

"Ahh nggak kok, sini Pak, pelnya.." kata Sakura memaksa. Itachi pun nggak tau harus berbuat apa, akhirnya menyerahkan gagang pel itu.

"Emm ini gimana caranya..? Ajarin saya dong," kata Sakura lagi. Itachi sweatdrop. Ia mengambil lagi gagang pel yang dipegang Sakura.

"Begini mbak.. Lihat saya ya,"

Plung...

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Serrr... Seerrrr... Pel Itachi menari-nari dengan indahnya diatas lantai pasar. Tak lupa, pinggulnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti musik dangdut mamang kaset bajakan. Sret, sret, dalam sekejap lantai menjadi bersih. Naruto dan Sakura terpana, tak mengira gerakan pel bisa se elegan itu.

"S-saya pengin nyoba Pak!" kata Sakura merebut gagang pel itu.

Tlung...

TSAH TSAH TSAH

Mblew...mbleww...

"Kok suaranya beda ya...?" tanya Sakura tak habis pikir. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya sambil terus merekam. Itachi manggut-manggut.

"Itu karena Mbak Sakura nggak bergoyang pas ngepelnya. Harusnya ikutin gerakan saya tadi. Baruu, bisa menghasilkan suara berkualitas seperti milik saya," jawab Itachi seperti seorang ahli. Sakurapun ber oohhh ria, sambil mencoba terus mengepel lantai pasar.

DUK!

"Aduhhh..! Yaah, tumpah..! Maaf pak, gimana ini...? Aduhh, jadi kotor lagi..." kata Sakura pura-pura panik. Padhahal Sakura sengaja menyenggol timba airnya. Ia telah melancarkan aksi untuk mengetes Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi menegang ditempat.

"Aduuh Sakura, gimana sih lo..? Ayo, tanggung jawab! Kasian Pak Itachi! " bentak Naruto memanas-manasi keadaan.

"Eh, aduh gimana, kamu jangan diem aja, bantuin aku dong..!"

"Mana bisa, aku kan pegang kamera! Kalo gak bisa bantu, gak usah sok baik napa..!"

"Udah udah mas, mbak... Ndak papa, biar ini saya yang urus. Terimakasih sudah membantu saya.." lerai Itachi halus. Itachi membersihkan air yang mbleber hingga berjongkok-jongkok dibawah meja pedagang. Ternyata Itachi adalah sosok yang sabar.

"Sungguh..maafkan saya.. T-tapi..saya tetap boleh meliput penelitian dengan Bapak kan...?" kata Sakura, yang dibalas jawaban Ho'oh dari Itachi. Naruto memberi jempol pada Sakura atas aktingnya barusan.

Challenge pertama : Lulus.

Saat sedang syahdu berjongkok dibawah meja pedagang, Itachi mendengar suara bentakan.

"CHII...! ITACHI... ! MANE LU? JANGAN KABUR YEE.!"

Bentakan tersebut membuat jantung Itachi berdegup kencang. Orang-orang di pasar kembali kasak kusuk, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Itachi bangkit dan celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara yang tidak sedap itu, namun tak menemukan hasil.

"HEH, DISINI! LANCANG LU YEE!" Itachi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ooohh.. Engkong Onoki. A-ada apa ya...ngkong?" kata Itachi sembari berjongkok. Engkong Onoki adalah juragan konveksi senior di Pasar Konoha. Ia terkenal cerewet, badannya pendek, dan agak budeg. Tak biasanya ia bicara dengan aki-aki itu.

"NEH...LIAT NEH. NGEPEL GAK ATI-ATI, LIAT NEH DAGANGAN GUA KOTOR KENA COMBERAN DARI PEL ELU!" kata Onoki sambil mengibar-ngibarkan daster kuning kembang-kembang dagangannya. Ujungnya sedikit kotor karena cipratan timba air Itachi tadi.

"POKOKNYA ELU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! SINI... 100 REBU!"

Wah... Sadis bener nih aki-aki! Batin Itachi. Padhahal cuma cipratan kecil dan lagipula dasternya jelek. Mirip punya Dijah Yellow.

"Kong, bukan Itachi yang numpahin.. Tapi mbak-mbaknya yang rambut pink itu!" kata si mamang kaset bajakan membela Itachi. Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura.

"I-iya Pak... Maaf, tadi saya yang numpah-"

"OOOOO JADI EMBAK YA YANG NUMPAHIN! SINI, GANTI RUGI 100 REBU! " teriaknya gak bisa santai. Itachi mulai panas melihat tingkah aki-aki itu. Entah kenapa, Engkong Onoki itu mirip sekali dengan tokoh Tsuchikage di anime favorit adiknya.

"M..maaf..s-saya...tidak b-bawa uang..." ujar Sakura bergetar. Sakura mulai terisak, dan air matanya mengalir.

"NGGAK MAU TAU! POKOKNYA GANTI RUGI, 100 REBU! KALO ENGGAK SAYA LAPORIN POLISI, PONAKAN SAYA POLISI!" ancam Engkong Onoki. Suasana pasar mendadak heboh, tontonan itu begitu dramatis. Banyak yang mulai nyinyirin Sakura karena dianggap tak tau diri. Naruto pun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, hanya melihat sedih partnernya yang dibentak oleh juragan konveksi.

"Udah-udah Ngkong.. Itu tadi yang numpahin saya. Kan saya tukang pel pasar sini," ujar Itachi.

"YEEE MAKANYE, TANGGUNG JAWAB! GANTI RUGI DAGANGAN GUEEEH!"

"Yasudah.. Saya ganti rugi. Tapi jangan laporin polisi ya kong..." tanggap Itachi tegar. Ia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa uang kucel yang ia lipat-lipat dari kantong celananya.

"Cuman 70 ribu Ngkong.. Sisanya saya bayar minggu depan ya.." kata Itachi pasrah. Lenyap sudah penghasilan 1 minggunya yang sengaja ia sisihkan untuk membeli sandal adiknya. Namun melihat gadis pink itu terisak, membuat hatinya terluka.

"IYE IYE... SINI! 70 REBU AJA!" kata Onoki sembari melempar daster kuning itu ke muka keriput Itachi. Naruto menitikkan air mata melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi Sakura, isakannya semakin terdengar oleh penjuru pasar. Uang kucel yang dikeluarkan Itachi membuat keduanya nelangsa, mengingat uang itu ia dapatkan dari kerja keras menjadi buruh serabutan pasar. Itachi memasang senyum ketabahannya saat melihat Onoki yang telah berjalan menjauh.

"Lhoo Mbak Sakura.. Mas Naruto.. Kok nangis..?" kata Itachi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menghela napas melihat dua orang muda seusia adiknya itu sesenggukan.

"Ndak papa Mas, Mbak.. Saya ikhlas kok. Kalau rejeki, ntar juga balik sendiri.. Yang penting musti sabar, dan tetap istiqomah. Saya yakin Allah akan memberikan yang lebih baik dari sekarang..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto dan Sakura takjub mendengar ketabahan hati Itachi yang luar biasa itu.

"Pak Itachi... Anda benar-benar orang yang hebat dan luar biasa sabar.." kata Sakura berlinang airmata.

"Pak Itachi, istirahat saja. Mari kita pulang ke rumah Bapak. Kami ingin berkunjung pak.. Jangan khawatir, nanti saya bilang ke mandornya. Saya yang akan tanggungjawab," ujar Naruto.

"Eehh, tapi rumah saya jelek Mas, saya nggak enak," spontannya. Ia malu dengan keadaan rumah reyotnya itu. Namun melihat keduanya terlihat sangat yakin dan bersikukuh ingin berkunjung, Itachi tak dapat menolak. Toh, tak ada ruginya membawa tamu dari luar.

Tanpa diketahui Itachi, Engkong Onoki juga merupakan salah satu bentuk challenge Bedah Rumah yang sengaja disetting Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua makin mantap menjalankan misi, setelah tau Itachi Uchiha benar-benar sosok yang tangguh dan sabar. Mereka pun berjalan menuju gang sempit yang merupakan pemukiman penduduk miskin dan tempat tinggal Itachi.

Challenge kedua : Lulus.

 _Bagaimana kisah Itachi dan tim Bedah Rumah selanjutnya? Tunggu_ di _episode selanjutnya_ (?) _Nanti ada Sasuke juga wkwk._

 _Jangan lupa_ _ **Review..**_ _Biar saya tau kekurangannya dan tambah semangat ngelanjutinnya_ ;)


End file.
